Hellfire and Silver
by Gigaswoo
Summary: While Rogue reflects on her relationships and feelings for Scott, Quicksilver claims to have big plans for mutant kind and a new mutant organization known as "The Hellfire Club" surfaces. The X Men will have to combat these two threats while Rogue tries to discover the meaning of her series of disturbing dreams out of fear for her friends lives. Set after Season 4.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (The first dream)

_Rogue's Perspective_

_"Ah couldn't figure out exactly where Ah was but it looked like (And Ah hope it's not) Bayville after a meteor impact. The buildings were standing away from the other pieces of themselves, cars were barely recognizable, lava was flowing down what was left of the roads and the most shocking and eye catching detail of it all for me was the sky. It was blood red and the clouds were black one of them resembled... some kind of bird?"_

_"It awed yet terrified me at the same time. Where is everyone?"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello!?_

_Nothin'._

_"HELLO!?"_

_No other sound except the wind and ma own echo. It was useless, the place was deserted. Sighing I kicked the rocks beneath ma feet watching them hit the lava and then submerging in it.__  
_

_Hold on._

_Why aren't Ah feeling the heat?_

_"Ughhhh"_

_Alarmed Ah quickly turned to the direction of the noise and saw a red headed woman in a strange looking black and yellow suit. She wasn't there before where the hell did she come from? Ah noticed she was in the fetal position and she was dirty. Maybe she was hurt?_

_"Excuse me, Miss?" Ah hesitantly stretched ma right foot forward and took a step, with my left hand raised in case anything happened. She looked and seemed oddly familiar. She was unresponsive and silent to my words even though Ah clearly addressed her. Ah guess Ah'll try again.  
_

_"Excuse me but can you tell me what happened here? Do you know where Professor Charles Xavier is?" Ah wanted to ask about Scott but Ah felt ma heart wincing at the mere thought of him. Jeez Ah can't even ask about him in the face of what looks like Armageddon. This is pathetic Ah'll have to think about that later right now the woman._

_Ah crept closer until Ah was just a short distance from her. Ah decided to knelt down with ma hands on ma knees. "Ah know you're scared. Ah'm actually terrified. But if we want to get out of here and more importantly survive this... whatever this is we're going to have to talk to each other and work together like a team."_

_This is really starting to bother me Ah have definitely seen her somewhere before._

_She slowly lifted her head. Ah was showing a soft smile but then it dropped when she had this... expression on her face._

_It was... murderous and hateful. A strong sense of blood lust was coming from her. Ah hopped backwards 3 times and put maself in a fighting stance. Good thing ma gloves aren't with me._

_She just smirked and had irises of swirling red and flames began to surround her and engulf her._

_Wait a minute._

_"Jean? Is that-_

_Ah didn't have a chance to finish._

_Ma alarm clock saved me._

_Ah turned around uncomfortably in ma bed to face it still shaken by the dream. Maybe Ah should call it nightmare? Blinded by ma bangs Ah managed to turn the annoying thing off. Daylight came in small beams through the curtains. Ah'm surprised Kitty forgot to open them. Maybe Logan dragged her out of bed for some kind of "New training scheme" again. Ah asked her what it was about after Ah eavesdropped on Logan and the Professor. Ah don't do it all the time Ah just do it whenever I hear them mention her name through the door and all she said was "That's top secret!" and winked at me. Ah worry about her these days it's like she spends less and less time with the others even me her "Best friend" as she calls me._

"Come on Rogue! Breakfast first then the Danger Room!"

_Speak of the devil._

_"Ah'll be down soon!" Ah closed the pillow around ma head and thought about the Danger Room and it's punishments for mistakes and incompetence. Ah'll think about the dream later Ah didn't want the Professor to know just yet. Sigh it's like the Mystique and Kurt nightmare all over again except this one seemed... worse._

_Ah let_ go_ of the pillow and one word came to mind._

_"Crap"_

Author's Note: So I'll just explain some things about the writing. It will mostly be from Rogue's perspective and her thoughts and dialogue will be shown in italic but Cyclops will have that as well in some chapters. His thoughts and dialogue will show up in bold font Everyone else will be in third person and have regular font. And in case you're wondering Gambit will appear in this story and he will flirt with Rogue but he will be the "Charmer" like he is so most of it will just be him amusing himself.

Also as a side note Magneto, Scarlet Witch and Avalanche have aligned themselves with the X Men at this point so the remaining Brotherhood members are Toad,Blob and Quicksilver. (I should warn you that Toad and Blob won't have big roles).

Also this is my first chapter so please don't hold back on constructive criticism in the reviews. Then I could improve some things.

**Disclaimer:** The X Men franchise belongs to Marvel.


	2. Chapter 2: Danger Room Training

_It took me about 10 minutes to get in ma uniform after the usual Kitty on the phone and Kurt reading out loud from his joke book routine on the table but honestly I think Ah'd sooner choose to go back instead of having 3 super AI robots firing their lasers at me with near impossible accuracy. For humans anyway._

_It was the usual way on how we dispatched them. Ah would use whatever power Ah absorbed to dismantle them into pieces like Scott's vision or Logan's above average strength. Otherwise ma mixed martial arts and acrobatics enhanced my effectiveness in combat._

_Logan would never admit it but he's proud of me, proud of all of us. Ah'm actually amazed at how Ah can think like this while dodging and tearing heads apart. Ah was always the kind to lose maself in maself but Ah've been doing this for so long it's almost instinctual._

_The others training with me were Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty. Obviously we train with the other students at times but the Professor doesn't want the core team to get rusty. Especially after _Apocalypse_. Just a shame they can never get a robot equal to Apoclaypse for us to practice on._

"OW!" _Kurt's agonized yell attracted ma immediate and worried attention_

"Can't you guys make these things a vittle less painful!?" After that Logan's voice boomed over the intercom "Ya have to get used to pain kid it'll make you less likely to get distracted in battle now quit your whinin' and rip em' a new one!"

_Ah chuckled while watching Kitty phasing her hand through one of them to rewire it's circuits to shut it down. Ma guess is she probably helped build these things and that's how she knows what to do with em' without having to phase her head in._

_It was impossible to actually get any physical or serious damage in the Danger Room but any obstacle that moved in it was designed to directly affect the nerve endings where pain is sent as a message to the brain. Logan said it best _"They won't kill you, but they'll hurt you like hell!"

_At least they had the sense to get rid of the bladed obastacles after one such wall buzz saw nearly decapitated a student who could mimic any fighting style he saw. The Professor felt so bad about it he even took the two hour drive to his residence and personally apologized to the parents himself and tried to convince Logan to remove all sharp objects from the Danger Room and the outside obstacle course. Logan refused but he told the Professor that he would only use the sharp objects for himself to train with and the Professor made him promise it. Luckily he kept to his word much to his annoyance._

_But the worst part of it for me was Scott. Occasionally he'd get a little close even if it was just a few inches apart and ma heart would begin to race and Ah would lightly blush but ma pale face and even paler foundation would hide it well. Also Ah fortunately trained maself to keep ma thoughts silent from Jean. She was a good friend but Ah felt like Ah was cheating on her somehow so ma guilt wouldn't let her detect a thought from me whether it was about Scott or not. Even the Professor wouldn't be able to unless either of them actually tried. And Scott was completely oblivious to it all._

_All of a sudden the robots started to shut down and fall to the floor._

_Logan's voice came through the intercom._

"Alright kids. That's enough get up here."

_We all went to stand in the elevator to take us up to meet Logan and the Professor._

_As we made our way up Kurt made a huge sigh of relief. _"Phew! I'm glad that's over vith!" **Not until the next one Kurt." **_Scott piped up with that. He seemed to enjoy Kurt's look of dread. _"Dude, don't remind me."

_After about 15 seconds we made it to the top to be met with Logan and the Professor who had his hands clasped together with a smile on his face. _

"Excellent work everyone! I'm glad that you are all developing your talents and learning new skills, you especially Scott, your leadership is really starting to shine."

_Scott rubbed his neck nervously. Despite his obvious talents and being a natural leader he still had a sense of humility. Ah'm glad he's changed a little since a few years ago._

"**Thank you Professor." **_The professor shook his head then looked directly at Scott. _"No need to thank me Scott this is all your doing as with the rest of you."

_He turned towards Kurt. _"Kurt. I now see you are able to travel at far greater distances with perfect direction and planning while strategically making decisions with it. You also now balance your enthusiasm and bright outlook with a sense of knowing when to focus and act appropriately for certain situations."

_Kurt beamed. _"Thanks Professor!"

_He turned towards Kitty. _"Katherine. Your vast knowledge of science and technology will prove extremely helpful to your teammates especially when dealing with machine related threats and opposing mutants." "You have also proved yourself to be an expert in stealth and martial arts in certain sessions. You really are an asset not just to the team but to the institute as a whole."

_Kitty clasped her hands in excitement._

"Thank you very much Sir!" _He seemed amused at being called sir._

_He turned towards Jean._

"Jean. Your psychic abilities have developed to new levels and your telekinesis can now take on much heavier weights and your genuine caring attitude towards your teammates really help them more than you think. It's safe to say that you are the glue that keeps them together and your big heart is a wonderful trait for them."

_Jean put one hand to her chest. _"And I thank you for your guidance professor and you too Logan."

_The professor smiled and Logan just grumbled._

_And finally. He turned to me._ "Rogue. Your maturity and sensibility have really shone through and helped made your teammates remember themselves and what's important to them. Your guidance and realism are impressive and despite your difficulties in the past you pushed through them proving your inner strength and you have learned to make use of your powers for good and justice. Providing a calming influence over us. You are quite wise for your age and you are clearly one of if not the most versatile fighter in your team." You should be proud of yourself not just me."

_Ah was slightly taken aback and looked down at the ground with ma hands behind ma back. "Um. Thanks Ah guess."_

_The professor looked at Logan._

"Well Logan. What do you think? Don't you agree?"

_Logan still had that stony expression of his and let out a small sigh._

"Yeah yeah. They all win a freakin' medal."

_The professor was amused and looked back at us again._

"Overall your teamwork and trust are better than before. I really don't think there was ever a time in my life I ever felt this proud of someone else let alone an entire group."

_He then put his hand to his chin to think._

"I believe you may have reached close to your full potential everyone." "With Logan, Ororo, Hank and myself we'll help you get there. You may now all go upstairs if you wish."

_Ah couldn't believe what had happened next_. _No sooner after he said that the emergency alarm activated. Logan quickly looked at the radar with the professor joining him._

"Those punks from the Brotherhood are stirring up trouble downtown. They must be trying to raid the jewellery store that just opened a week ago."

_Ugh. Ah'm honestly gettin sick of those guys._

_We all quickly left._

The professor then turned back to the group.

"Everyone you know what to-."

The Professor was quite surprised.

"Oh."

Logan chuckled. "They're growin' up fast."

Author's Note: I wrote the responses to the Professor's compliments to try and reflect the personalities of the group from what I understand of them in the show though Cyclops could be an exception I added a new aspect to him when he should clearly be more confident than portrayed here but it'll show more later but other than that let me know if I'm way off the mark with them. And sorry about the misspellings in Rogue's, Kurt's and Logan's dialogue it's just me trying to capture their accents.

Disclaimer: Marvel owns X Men not me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Necklace

_While Kitty and Kurt teleported, Scott and Jean got in that…car of his and Ah took one of the X cycles, helmet included of course._

_Now that Ah think about them Ah actually feel sorry for those bastards. Back in Magneto's and Mystique's day they were a real threat and now they were just petty criminals with quite a few ex members to their name including me. Now it was Pietro who was leading them and it was only two out of 7 times he actually showed up to help his two remaining comrades which led us to question if he was planning on staying with them much longer._

_Toad and Blob though. Those two are inseparable._

"Rogue? Are you ok?"

"_Huh?"_

_Ah quickly turned ma head to ma right to see Jean looking over the passenger seat at me with concern. Ah wonder what's got her so worried?_

"_Uh yeah Ah'm fine why?"_

"You just seem distracted and you're riding a motorcycle."

_Sigh that again._

"_Don't worry Ah'm fine. I rode these things longer than you know."_

_She then just mouthed "ok" and sank back into her seat._

"You better get ready. We'll be there in 5 minutes." _Scott seemed to look like he was going through all the possible scenarios he could think of as he stated this. But what was there to prepare for? It would just be the same routine with these guys. Ah'm just a little surprised that Pietro seemed to finally clock on to that._

_Suddenly Ah was surrounded by grimy apartment buildings and graffiti. Whoever decided to open a jewellery store here was askin to get robbed. It wasn't even the brotherhood they had to worry about._

_Ah was snapped out of ma thoughts as voices echoed through the streets and they were just gettin closer._

"Hurry up Fred, someone's coming!"

"Alright!" "Jeez. How much of this stuff do we have to take?

"Just enough to pay for Christmas!"

_Suddenly there was the sound of Toad counting to himself in quick succession_

"Yep! This'll do let's get out of here!"

_As me and Scott turned a corner we finally saw the two figures of Toad and Blob with their backs to us. Both were holding two full garbage bags in each hand. Stopping where we were Ah removed ma helmet as me, Scott and Jean ran towards them._

"Freeze!" _Yelled Scott as we stopped to a halt. Way to give away our position!_

"Oh crap!" _Toad immediately threw his hands up in the air as he let the bags drop_

"Look officers. Maybe we can cut a dea-"

_As he turned around a look of disappointment and disgust struck his face._

"Oh. It's just the X Dweebs."

_Blob soon turned around as well still holding the bags as he look angered_

_Scott held his hand up to his visor staring intently at them_

"Stop what you're doing and get out of here."

_While Ah was debatin on whether to remove ma gloves Jean looked ready to hurl something at Blob in case he made a move on us._

"Stop what you're doing and get out of here!" _Toad mocked as he put his hand near his eyes to mimic Scott._

"Or what!?" _He spat and Scott's expression didn't change one bit._

"You of all people should know what." _Toad still didn't flinch. They haven't seriously forgotten the past 4 years have they? There was the familiar sound of Kurt's teleportation behind us and Kitty, with an oddly shocked expression and Kurt soon joined us. _"Hey!" _Kitty attracted our attention noticing she struck one finger towards Toad who looked pretty confused now. "_Isn't that the necklace I put a reserve on?"

"What?" _We didn't notice it before but as we all looked at Toad's index finger on his right hand and we could see that there really was a silver object with a medium sized pink gem hooked through his finger. He probably decided to hold on to his favorites much like the other rings and necklaces he had on his fingers._

"Oh yeah?" _Toad suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face. _"Well it's ours now!" _Before we could say or do anything Toad threw the necklace up into the air and quickly caught it with his tongue… and pulled it into his mouth making a gulp sound. Ah looked at Jean wondering if she was actually here._

"On second thought." _We turned to see Kitty with a look of disgust on her face. _"I think that thing like just lost its value."

_Ah didn't notice it before but Blob looked like he was going to explode even more by the second so Ah trained ma attention on him. He was slightly huffin and puffin now._ "Come on!" _He shouted looking extremely red _"We can take em'!" _He dropped the bags and charged towards us roaring. A large rock made contact with his face immediately smashing into pieces. Ah realized Jean did that. It didn't seem to hurt him but he immediately stopped with a shocked and confused expression on his face_ _until Kurt suddenly teleported on top of his back. _"Sorry big guy! Lights out!"

"Wha- HEY!" _Kurt used his hands to block Blob's vision while Blob was flailing around almost falling at some points. "_GET OFF OF ME!" _Blob made a reach to yank Kurt off of him until Scott shot an eyebeam at his feet causing him to fall backwards as Kurt leapt off of him and landed perfectly with his feet on the ground. Blob got back up growling as he left a huge imprint on the road. Ah noticed Kitty was running towards Toad so Ah joined her leaving Scott, Jean and Kurt to focus on Blob._

"I can't believe you ate my necklace you frea- AH!" _She was cut off as Toad shot his tongue out and wrapped it around her leg attempting to throw her towards a building. Until Ah stomped ma foot on it._

"MFFFFFF!" _The tongue was forced to let Kitty go as Ah kept it pinned. Toad's eyes started to glisten and he almost sounded like he was choking as he desperately tried to free himself. He looked in dread as ma eyes started to glow with Scott's eyebeams and shot one at him letting him go just a second before it struck him. With a yell he was sent towards the concrete wall behind him and slammed into it backwards. He groaned in pain as he lay on the ground with his tongue laid out._

"Ow!" _Ah quickly turned ma head along with Kitty to see Blob rubbing his eyes after getting struck with Scott's eyebeams. With strong concentration Jean managed to use her telekinesis on Blob's legs causing him to fall down. As he got back up she used a knocked over street lamp to wrap it tightly around him. _"Hey!" _He yelled as he tried to break free. _"Let me go!"

"Ughhh" _We all looked over at Toad as he climbed back up while retracting his tongue back into his mouth. As he saw us with a look of fear he immediately started to leap away._

_Scott immediately took charge. _"Don't let him get away!"

"On it!" _Kurt immediately gave chase as he ran and teleported right in front of Toad._

_Toad yelped as he was startled backwards. _"Surprise!" _Kurt threw a fist at Toad's jaw as he slammed onto the sidewalk on his side. As we ran up to them Toad was groaning. Realizing who was missing Scott immediately surveyed the area in anticipation for him. When no sign of him was there he looked at Toad with a steel expression. _"Where's your buddy?" _Toad looked up at Scott while rubbing his cheek where Kurt hit him. _"Pietro? And why would I tell you dumb dumbs?"

_In response Scott held his hand up to his visor looking directly at Toad. _"Because then I won't use this." _Toad yelped as he threw his hands up to his face in horror and then waving his hands in front of him. "_Ok ok! He's at our place! He planned the whole thing! It was his idea! Now please leave me alone!" _He leapt away passing Blob and Blob frantically followed him still tied up. Kurt motioned to chase after them but Scott held his palm up shaking his head as he quietly thought to himself. _"It looks like we're going to have to pay a visit to Pietro. Me, Kurt and Jean will head over to the boarding house. Rogue, you and Kitty report back to The Professor. Just tell him that The Brotherhood were up to their old tricks again."

"Right!" _Kitty made the US Army salute while Ah just nodded. Ah was slightly disappointed he didn't choose me to go with them but at least Ah didn't have to see how they lived. While Ah did used to be one of them it wasn't for that long._

"Ok everyone let's go." _As Jean, Scott and Kurt made their way to his car me and Kitty headed to the X Cycle. After climbing on I put the helmet on and Kitty got on behind me._

"Um, Rogue?"

"_What?"_

"You didn't bring two helmets by any chance did you?"

"_Just keep your head intangible."_

_Author's Note: I am sorry for this chapter's re post everyone. I just realized there was a gaping plot hole in relation to the time in this chapter so some things had to be changed to make the second chapter make more sense even the title had to be changed. Also I decided that the plan for Scott's bold font will be dropped as I decided that Bold probably won't look too good except to empathize some words so he will be normal font like everyone else except Rogue. But that doesn't change his role._

_Disclaimer: X Men is Marvel owned._


	4. Chapter 4: Suprise

_Scott's POV_

_After over half an hour of driving in the cold breeze at 2:10 PM we found ourselves parked in front of the Brotherhood's (What's left of them) boarding house. Kurt seemed to be the only one who was concerned about their lifestyles as he complained in the backseat. _"Dude, 'Todd still lives here right?" _It was amusing but I noticed Jean shared the same thought but she decided to keep it to herself not wanting to cause an obstruction. _

"_Kurt. After the amount of times we were even more than 5 miles away from him it felt more like he was just right in front of us. If we can handle that then I'm sure Pietro made sure he regularly sanitized the whole place. What little it may have done it's still an improvement."_

_Kurt just scoffed in disbelief as Jean put one hand to her mouth to quietly chuckle. _"Dude, you don't know that!" _Kurt clearly doesn't seem to know Pietro well. I may have to teach him on how to read his opponents later._ _"Pietro likes to keep a good image even if it only takes the presence of Todd and Fred to ruin it." _

_Jean coughed just as I finished _"Guys, aren't we supposed to find Pietro?"

"_Oh yeah sorry Jean." We all exited the car and headed towards the house. From what it looked like on the outside I dreaded to know what was in it. "Jean, can you sense anyone inside?" Jean shook her head while she seemed to concentrate on the house. _"No. I don't sense anyone." _I turned to look at Kurt who was visibly shivering behind us. His fanged teeth were chattering. _"I seriously have a bad feeling about this Scott. What if it's a trap?"

_Even though this is the Brotherhood we are dealing with Kurt could be right. Mystique hasn't been heard from since she disappeared after the defeat of Apocalypse. What if they were still taking orders from her and it was their intention to get us inside?_

"_Kurt I need you to get inside." His eyes widened in shock. _"Dude, vhy me?" _I held my hand to my chin in thought. "Because I need you to act as recon while Jean communicates with you. If anything happens you get out of there ok?"_

_He visibly shook more in disgust than fear as he slowly nodded his head. _"Ok, Scott." _He held one hand up to his nose to pinch it. _"Here goes nothing."

_He disappeared in a poof of smoke as me and Jean saw a bright flash of light in one of the windows of the boarding house. Through one of the windows we could see him leaping up to the wall then jumping from there to the ceiling and crawling around. Probably to avoid whatever it was he saw on the bottom. And it seemed to be everywhere. _

_Jean seemed to be getting a thought from 5 minutes alter as she put her hands up to her head and closed her eyes. _"He said that everything seems to be clear except the floors are really gross."

_I chuckled. "Well I guess we better head inside just in case." Jean nodded in agreement as we made our way towards the front door. Jean made a move to open the door but I shook my head at her as she looked at me with an annoyed "Why?" look. _

_It had been just at the last second that I noticed what seemed to be Toad's spit on the handle. Upon closer inspection there was evidence of someone frantically scrubbing away at more of it all over the door. It seemed that Toad thought he could use it for target practice or this was his attempt at keeping people out._

_Jean recoiled in disgust as I shot a beam at it to dissolve it. _"Thanks."

"_Don't mention it." I slowly opened the door to be met with the image of clothes and empty pizza boxes strewn all over the floor. Jean gasped as our senses were assaulted by the stench of whatever combination it was. Though the one I defiantly noticed was Toad's._

_And I could've sworn that I saw a rat climbing into one of Toad's uniforms…_

"_Kurt?" Kurt crawled above the staircase to meet me but stayed up where he was._

"_Ja?" He had a questioning look but I could tell his nose was winced. "How can you smell this?" He lightly smiled as he used one hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well believe it or not I actually have been in worse." I guess I didn't want to know because I pretended to ignore him as he took the hint and kept searching the house._

_I decided to check on jean behind me and she just had her back turned looking outside. "Um, Jean?" She turned towards me with a questioning look. _"Scott. I don't want to go in there ok?" _I was slightly surprised at her sudden answer and strict tone of voice but it was understandable. "Um yeah sure."_

_I walked up the stairs alone to be surprised that the floors in here were cleaner than the floors downstairs. Maybe Pietro's room is up here? Through the brown colour hallway I could see doors lined up one either side with3 on the left and 2 on the right._

_Walking towards them I stopped by the first 2 doors on both sides of me and a strong stench was coming from the one on my right. I looked into it with disgust to see a green colour room with a half destroyed bed and flies buzzing around the small trash bin next to it as it was overflowing with rotten fruit and things that were unrecognizable._

_So I found Toad's room and quickly looked to the other side to be met with a large mattress laying on the floor and a huge set of weights on the other side. This must be Blob's room. I continued down the hallway until I stopped next to the third room on the left to be met with an empty room with closed curtains. It was probably either Lance's or Wanda's room and the fourth room a few steps beyond turned out to be the same._

_So all that was left was Pietro's and it suited him perfectly. It was sky blue with a mirror on the desk, a bed, a large wooden wardrobe, an empty trophy cabinet, a case of hair gel on the desk, two cans of deodorant and a black journal._

_With piqued curiosity I approached the desk to pick up the journal and opened to the first page._

"GOTCHA!"

_A shot of realising horror struck through me as I put this and the vacant trophy cabinet together. Pietro wouldn't empty out his trophies unless he was going to leave everything behind._

_Turning backwards I was met with Kurt running towards me with a look of panic. _

"_Kur_

"No time to explain!" _I was shocked to see an approaching fire behind him as he leapt into me and everything turned into a rushing purple and flashing images of what I saw outside the house were shown in rapid succession until it finally stopped in an area surrounded by trees and grass._

_I looked around to see green all around me as I realized they were trees and I was in the woods not far from the house. Kurt quickly climbed one of the trees to look towards the direction of the house._

"_What are you seeing up there!?" He held his hand up to his forehead with a concentrated expression and looked down at me after a moment. _

"A house on fire with a lot of smoke!"

_Slowly but surely realization struck me as we forgot one person who was left behind._

_Jean._

Author's Note: Sorry if the update took long. I like to spread my attention out to multiple stories.

After chapter 5 I'll try to make the chapters longer so there may be longer updates if I want to update other stories or I'm doing other unrelated things.

Also I decided to alter the first chapter's title to give it an extra name in brackets like some other chapters if Rogue's going to have a "dream".

Disclaimer: The X-Men are owned by Marvel of course.


End file.
